Cyberspace Love
by Goggles
Summary: When Aelita was finally materialised, she had no idea that Jeremy had moved on..to Yumi. Now, in the Real World, she finds love in an unexpected source.
1. Not having a love life

A/N: First Cody: Lyoko fic! ... """"" I have no idea where this idea came from so please don't flame me! Well, actually do flame me, as long as you review!

-

"It's wrong, that's all." Ulrich looked away from the disturbing sight before him.  
  
"Oh, come on, they're your friends. You should respect their decision. And I remember a time where you would have been the one kissing Yumi!"  
  
"Shut up." Leaning back against the tree, he glanced up at the canopy of leaves, sunlight trying to break through. Rays slanting across his face. It felt nice.  
  
"ULRICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ooh, looks like your biggest fan is here." A big, smile coming onto his face, Od glanced from Sissy to Ulrich, awaiting Death Match Part 1.  
  
"Not now, Sissy!" Ulrich banged his head against the bark. Why couldn't he wake up from this nightmare? ....Ow...gues it was real. Sighing, he watched as she came closer.   
  
"Hey, Ulrich."  
  
"Yumi?" Eyes widening in surprise, he felt her lips brush against his.  
  
"I'm sorry, I knew you were right. But I just didn't want to be rejected by you. Jeremy isn't the one for me, you are." Leaning in, she gave Ulrich another kiss.  
  
"Will you ...," a blush tinting her face, she looked at the floor," go out with me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"You said yes? Ulrich said yes to me!" Jumping up and down, Sissy ran back to her posse, in her excitement tripping a few times before reaching them.  
  
"Wha?" Ulrich snapped out of his dream in time to see Od's eyes popping out of his head.  
  
"You...just...said...I...can't...BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!! Has the whole world gone nutso?"  
  
"...What kind of a word is nutso?"  
  
"Who cares, the main thing here is, let me clarify this, you...and Sissy...are going out? And to make things even more whacked out Jeremy and Yumi are dating and I thought he liked Aelita but it seems he doesn't and now I'm confused and-"  
  
Ulrich covered Od's mouth. "Not another word. When did I agree to going out with Sissy?" The horror of the situation becoming clearer to him.  
  
"Just now, when she came up and asked you."  
  
" I thought she was Yumi!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...You should get your eyes checked, Ulrich. Sorry but to mistake her," points to Sissy who was bragging to anyone within radar, " for her," points to Yumi, who was swapping spit with Jeremy,"...jeez....are you sick?"  
  
"NO! Od, I..was...dreaming..."  
  
"That explains a lot, good luck with your date! Oh, yeah, and also, the group elected you the one to tell Aelita."  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"Jeremy and Yumi."  
  
"Why do I have to?! Can't Jeremy or Yumi just talk to her about it?"  
  
"They figured since you're going through the same thing as she might be, you should talk to her."  
  
"What do you mean, 'going through the same thing?' "  
  
"It's obvious you like Yumi, every time she's around you start drooling."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Odd pulls out a picture with a Ulrich drenched in spit, watching Yumi walk by.  
  
Taking the picture, he ripped it up into tiny pieces before letting the wind scatter it. "I am not talking to Aelita, she's smart, she'll figure it out when she sees them making out." Ulrich stated before walking away.  
  
Sighing, Od rubbed his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Operation: Matchmaker, commence!"

-

Right, Aelita should be in the next chapter, shouldn't she? Sorry for it being so short kinda working on...other things...Anyhoo, please review! Flame if you want.


	2. Somebody has to do it, why not you?

Now, it is that time where I answer those wonderful reviewers out there!!!!

yumi165: Yumi and Ulrich? Yumi and Ulrich?...hmm....You're right Yumi and Ulrich _is _a better couple than Yumi and Jeremy...But what about Sissy?

MagicianCyborg: Thank you so much for correcting me on my error, yes indeed. Really? You think it's good??? WOW! Odd for pairings? Now why would you say that? O.o

Sup mates?: You have a really cool name! nodds And yes, if Aelita ever happens to materialize she will kill Jeremy...YAY!!!! .." Sorry, for my rudeness towards Jeremy's torture...

vampirehunterD-lover:My story sucks...O.O...NOOOOOOO!!! Oh, wait...finishes reading your review Thanks for taking the time to review when you seem to have an appointment to see a shrink soon!

Jimbonian: Hmmm...Ulrich stiffs Sissy and then gets kicked into oblivion by her temper...I like it!!! But it probably won't happen, cause I like Ulrich/Sissy. But, there's also the idea of Ulrich/Yumi.... But, I also can't resist the puppy dog pout so there's a good chance Ulrich will break Sissy's heart! ..No, wait...Ulrich wouldn't do that...intentionally...I gotta get over my rambling problem.

cyber cat: Thank you so much for your encouagement for me to continue.

OddorJeremy: Something...sexual? O.O I thought my fic was only rated PG.. checks again Yup! Maybe if I feel up to it, I'll make another fanfic, rated R, with a lemon between them...that's very unlikely though, if I had to write a lemon on Code: Lyoko it'd be between Ulrich and Sissy! laughs...That wasn't very funny though, was it?

Terragirl: You hate it?..Or you love it?...Or..you love it!!! Yay!!!! does a little jig..er...tries to...what is a jig again? Thanks for your review Terra-chan! Or would it be san?

Alright, now, you're expecting a chapter, hmmm? You really want it? Are you sure? Cause I have to say my story sucks, are you sure you don't want to go to a different one? One that's..good? Don't flame me after reading this cause I warned you!...Actually, go ahead and flame me!!!!! Enough delaying, here's you chap.

-

"Ready?" Odd asked into the speaker.

"Yeah, but I still don't want to do this." Sighing, Ulrich walked into the scanner. "Wait, are you sure you know what to do?"

"Yup! I've got the manual right here, and if anything serious happens I have Jeremy on speed-dial."

"Fine, but if anything, and I mean anything, happens...you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah. Launching scanner!" Tapping on the keyboard, he closed the scanner door and started the visualation step.

Ulrich felt the familiar warmth and saw the line of light moving up his body, soon a blinding flash of white appeared, sending him into Lyoko.

Odd stretched his arms, he knew he could do it and he did. This thing wasn't too hard to figure out, almost like a video game-

"Alert! Error! Error!"

"What?! No, that can't be!!!!" Losing all his common sense, he started shaking the screen but it only made things worse when the screen blanked. "Oh man...I'm dead."

-In Lyoko-

Ulrich dropped to his feet. Wincing, he glanced upwards. Was the fall always that high? Shaking his head, he decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. Finding Aelita.

Glancing at the area around him, he noticed that he was fairly close to her tower. Dashing the rest of the way, he stopped to gaze at the tower. Did he really have to do this? He could always tell Odd to call him back but...no, he realized that even though he hurt now, the pain would be worse for Aelita if she were to see them kissing.

Ulrich, cautiously walked into the base. Passing through like this, even though he did it only once before, always sent shivers down his spine. He never understood why. Guess it's how with some people who pass through a ghost and suddenly get cold. Whatever.

Walking forward, he floated up to the second level and found Aelita crouching on the ground, staring mindlessly at a projected screen.

"Hi, Aelita." He said as he walked closer.

"Oh, Ulrich!" Startled, Aelita turned off the screen she had been looking at with a wave of her hand. "Did Jeremy send you? Is there another attack?"

"Oh, no..." His words dying in his throat he couldn't help but look at Aelita's curious eyes, shining with innocence. Why did he have to be the one to shatter her heart? Why not anybody else?!

"Is something wrong? You're pale." Concerned, Aelita moved closer to inspect his face.

"No, I'm fine!" Blushing, he looked away. Wait a minute...why was he blushing in the first place?

"Well, then why are you here in Lyoko?"

"Er..." The million dollar question. "You see, I was sent here to...tell you something..."

"Tell me something? What?"

His mouth going dry, he opened his mouth..then closed it. Repeating this motion a few times, he just couldn't seem to get the words out. Why was this so hard? Cause I know the pain. But I had denied that I liked Yumi, didn't I? Yeah, but I was lying. Continuing his silent conversation with himself, he didn't realize Aelita was staring at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Umm..Ulrich, as much fun as it is to watch you act like a fish, I request that you...get to the point."

"Oh, right.." Sweatdropping, he started to say that Jeremy and Yumi were a couple when pain filled his head.

He watched, Aelita drop to the floor lifelessly. What the heck was going on? Was it..another Xana attack? How could he be doing this- Without another thought, he blacked out.

-

Okay, that's it, I couldn't think of anything else to write...actually I do, but I feel the need to keep you guys hanging. Now honestly, do I suck? Or am I getting better? Tell me!!!!!!!!! Flame me!!!!!!! Just review!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, right..the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko...

Okay, I'm signing out! CMangaFan a.k.a. Goggles a.k.a. Chris a.k.a. Weird Freak


	3. A Little Romance

Review Answering Time!!!!!

This little part is dedicated to those great, great, readers out there!

Odd-Lover-4-Ever: Thanks! For! Your! Review! And, don't worry, I wouldn't think of hurting Odd! I think he's cool too, though Ulrich is my favorite as you can tell from this story!..I think? And also no, Odd will probably be single in this unless if you have an idea?

Raven's Wolf: Would it have mattered if it was a flame? I don't really know either to tell you the truth... I guess I'm just weird! I really hate Yumi/Jeremy as well. Yumi's emotions will become clearer later and there will be a few flashbacks to how this 'pairing' came to be. In the end, there's a good chance that Yumi and Ulrich will finally get together but, I might put him with Sissy. Not to torture him or anything!

Trespasser: I'm updating, I'm updating! Just don't shoot!!!! ..Would you really shoot the author? Er...guess so, by your threat... Hehe...Put the gun down...

PetPetAngel: ..So, you're friends with Trespasser? ****And you like Jeremy/Yumi? That's a first! But there is some evidence there...Yes, I see why that could be an actual couple...yes...Oh, don't worry, I'm just rambling again! Sorry, I guess 'swapping spit' really doesn't sound too good, huh? Bow? I will not! {sees the gun} Er..maybe just this one time!

Even though I just updated, and I'm really lazy, I decided to put up the third chapter before I start school. Oh, yeah, before I forget, I want to have a little..poll, I guess. Just review and tell me which couple you want! Here's a few options...

-Ulrich/Yumi

-Ulrich/Sissy

-Ulrich/Aelita

-Jeremy/Yumi

-Jeremy/Aelita

-Odd/Yumi

These are only a few, if you have any others, great! This'll help in my decision of the end, so please, review and vote!

-Fanfic-

It was warm, that was the first thing Ulrich noticed as he started to regain conciousness.

Blinking open his eyes, he saw pink. Pink hair brushed against his face when he tried to sit up. His vision clearing, he glanced around. He was in the scanner room...locked in an embrace with Aelita...AELITA?! Eyes widening in shock, he glanced at her sleeping face.

She looked so beautiful.... coming back to his senses...he blushed. He didn't want to wake her, so he couldn't really move.

Where was Odd when you needed him? Sighing, Ulrich, moved his arms slightly, thinking that it wouldn't do him any good to keep laying there. Feeling Aelita twitch, he sighed again, this time in defeat. Why did she have to sleep for so long?

Footsteps reached Ulrich's ears, and the sound of the door sliding open followed.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay, I-..." Odd's eyes feeling like they would pop out, he stared. And stared..and stared. "Man, guess Aelita took the news pretty hard and latched onto you, huh?"

"Shut up! You're gonna wake her up!"

"Hello, Ulrich." Aelita's sleepy voice whispered into his ear.

"Wha?!" Jumping up in panic, Ulrich ran backwards, tripping over his feet. "A-Aelita! You're awake!"

Sitting up, she blinked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the real world now!" Odd, gave her a thumbs-up. "I thought I did something wrong in the scanning process, but I guess it was actually right! I was actually able to materialize Aelita! Jeremy's on the way over!"

"Jeremy's coming?" Amiling happily, she stood up before wobbling a little. "I guess I have to get used to walking in the real world.."

Sweatdropping, Odd nodded. "Guess so! How are you taking the news, Aelita?"

"Oh, great! I never expected to be out of Lyoko so soon..but I'm glad to be able to feel and smell!"

"No, I meant the news that Ulrich told you in Lyoko! He did..tell you..right?" Glancing over at Ulrich, he watched him waving his arms around and signalling no.

"Is there something wrong, Odd? You're a little pale! Strange, Ulrich was pale too in Lyoko! He was trying to tell me something and..Oh! You still haven't told me yet!" Looking over at Ulrich, a smile on her face.

"Er..." Grinding his teeth together, he took another step back. "Why doesn't Odd tell you!!!" Taking this as his opportunity, he ran towards the door.

"You chicken!!! Come back here! You have to tell her!"

Ulrich merely ran faster, skidding to a stop in front of the door, he punched in a few buttons and the door opened. Rushing through, he collided with somebody, sending them both flying.

"Ow.." Rubbing his head, Ulrich glanced down. Down onto the face of his love, Yumi.

"Ulrich...? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Blushing, he got off of her.

"Thanks.." Standing up, she walked back into the scanner room after Jeremy.

Ulrich was torn, go back in or go up and wait for them? Choosing the first, he grudgingly walked inside.

"Aelita!"

"Jeremy!"

The two embraced, Aelita not knowing about Yumi, and Jeremy because she was once the girl he thought about constantly.

Yumi watched them, seemingly to not be affected by their affection. That's when it hit her. She didn't feel jealousy towards them. Wasn't it normal to feel that? Maybe..no. Shaking her doubts away, she smiled. Plastering a fake one to cover her uneasiness.

Jeremy, releasing Aelita, went over to talk to Odd. Wondering how he was able to materialize her in a matter of hours, when he had been working on it for months.

Ulrich meanwhile had been thinking about the best way to tell Aelita and now, he knew. Walking up to her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

Swinging around to face him, Aelita smiled. "Yes, Ulrich?"

"Umm..I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee with me." Scratching his head, he waited for her reply.

"Oh! Would this be a 'date?' "

"What?" Wide-eyed, he gawked at her.

"Well, Jeremy promised to go out on a 'date' with me when I materialized, he explained it as time spent between opposite genders!"

"Er...yeah, I guess if you wanted to, you could call it a date.." Choosing his words carefully, he glanced into Aelita's eyes. "We have a lot to talk about."

Confused, she nodded. "But, thank you, Ulrich." Hugging him, Ulrich blushed ten times redder.

"For what?"

"You were there when I materialized."

"Well, Odd was the one who actually did anything..."

"Yes, but thanks.." Leaning upwards, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ulrich, if possible, turned even redder.

Yumi had watched the entire event and for some reason felt a pain in her heart when she saw the kiss. It couldn't be that..she actually liked Ulrich, right? No, that was impossible. She had Jeremy. She should be happy. But, she was jealous, not for Jeremy, but for Ulrich.

She watched them leave, and kept on smiling. That fake smile.

-Coffer Place-

Ulrich sipped his coffee, quietly contemplating what to say. Aelita sat across from him, staring at all the wonders of the real world.

"Aelita, I've stalled long enough. There's something I have to tell you...," Choosing his words carefully, he continued, " I realize that you have feelings for Jeremy but when somebody realizes that things aren't going anywhere, they move on. And I'm afraid to tell you that Jeremy has moved on...with Yumi."

"I don't understand."

"I guess not. In Lyoko, you never really worried about love, huh?"

"That's not why I'm confused."

"Then, why-"

"Why did Jeremy turn to Yumi? I've waited so long to come into this world and be with him, so why did he turn to her?"

"I...don't really know. I thought that he loved you and knew about my emotions for Yumi." Ulrich didn't know why he was telling all this to Aelita, it just felt...right.

"Ulrich..." Aelita's eyes shown with kindness and concern, reaching across the table she laid her hand on Ulrich's clenched one.

Relaxing a little, he smiled.

-Chapter Done-

Next chapter: Jeremy does some thinking and wants to break up with Yumi so he can be with Aelita. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Aelita are spending a lot of time together. Could romance be blooming for these two? A secret kiss beneath the moonlight is exchanged. Odd's plans of getting Ulrich back into happiness are ruined when Yumi confesses her feelings for him! A meddling Sissy is added to the love connections and Aelita wonders why everything has to be so confusing in matters of the heart!

Thank you for reading and please review! Don't forget the poll!

Bye-bye!

CMangaFan a.k.a. Goggles a.k.a. AnimeFreak101 a.k.a. Crazy Person


End file.
